I'm not a goat
by Grasshopper Jungle
Summary: but I could be one for Yang, baa !" - an actual line of dialogue from this god-forsaken show. 50 sentence challenge for Roger Jr./Yang.
1. 1-50

1) Walking

It takes him six months to work up the nerve to ask Yang to hold hands on the walk home.

2) Waltz

They're falling into each other and belting the lyrics out at the top of their lungs; liquid courage has never tasted sweeter.

3) Wishes

Yang has always dreamt of having someone be utterly, madly in love with him (he just now wishes that someone had better taste in movies).

4) Wonder

Roger still pinches himself when Yang isn't looking.

5) Worry

"No homo, right?"

6) Whimsy

 _"How's it hang-y, Supa-_ OW!"

7) Wasteland

Wandering aimlessly around the desert in kitchenware and fetish gear is infinitely better in twos.

8) Whiskey and Rum

"This _dick_ 's not a light weight, if y'know what I'm sayin'…"

"I dunno, why don't you show me?"

9) War

The more Night Masters they face, the more acutely aware Roger is how little need Yang has for the rest of the Army, let alone him.

10) Birthday

Yang's first birthday away from his sister is spent in Roger's basement, playing jello shot Twister.

11) Blessing

"Between us three, I never really wanted grandkids, anyway."

12) Bias

Of course Yang waits until he's sitting in Roger's lap to say, _"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, BUT-"_

13) Burning

Most of their kisses are exchanged over s'mores.

14) Breathing

Yang loves to rest his head against Roger's chest and listen to the deep, rumbling motion of his lungs.

15) Breaking

Yang breaks hearts as easily as he breaks bones (and right now Roger dreams of the latter).

16) Belief

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, but Yang slings his arm around Roger's neck and flashes a reassuring smile.

17) Balloon

The next time he sneaks a glimpse through the twins' bedroom window, he sees that Yang has hung the heart-shaped foil balloon Roger had gotten him upside down, as a punching bag.

18) Balcony

Yang had it all planned out – cheesy pop punk song on the boom-box, star-studded night sky – but he failed to pack a first aid kit for when his rock collided not with Roger's window, but his face instead.

19) Bane

If Yang makes one more fucking joke about the divorce, he's going to snap.

20) Quiet

Getting used to silence is a learning process.

21) Quirks

Roger's job at Yang's slam poetry meets is to play the electric cello, a device he previously hadn't even known existed.

22) Question

"So when did you first start liking me in the gay way?"

23) Quarrel

Yang realizes early on that drama is his cocaine.

24) Quitting

"Do you ever think about giving up Woo Foo?"

25) Jump

The dojo's bouncy castle rental is cut short when _someone_ decides that piledriving guys with horns on their heads is appropriate etiquette.

26) Jester

He'll probably never tell Roger this, but the first time Yang was left alone in his room, he dug through Roger's closet and measured some (all) of his shoes.

27) Jousting

It's not a lightsaber battle because they lack the glow in the dark paint.

28) Jewel

Yang has said multiple times he doesn't want a ring, he wants a jewel-encrusted sword (and no, to answer Roger's oft-asked question, a bedazzled one will not do).

29) Just

Roger slugs him in the shoulder, tells him to just stop laughing, deep breaths, but Yang instead continues to laugh so hard he rolls himself right off the bed.

30) Smirk

No other expression could make someone look so hot and yet so punchable at the same time.

31) Blame

Sometimes Yang wonders what could have happened if only he had been a little nicer.

32) Proof

Nothing says "I love you" like the head of a giant.

33) Redecorate

Stripes of ash and handprints certainly at least make the wall more interesting to look at.

34) Misquoted

"I mean he didn't literally say "I love you too," but he basically did- like, sub-textually."

35) Tool

"Why yes I am, thank you.

36) Sex

"Would you, even if you couldn't say 'no homo' afterwards?"

37) Perfect

Roger has never seen anything as beautiful as the way the sunlight paints itself across Yang's shoulders as they lay there, silently tangled together.

38) Old

Yang outlives Roger by 200 years; he never remarries.

39) Almost

Roger almost speaks up when the priest says that old line, but he knows his chance passed the second he agreed to be Yang's best man, if he ever had one at all.

40) Nitro

Yang's idea of a date is a shitty movie, a pack of hot dogs, and some nitroglycerin mouthwash.

41) Dishonest

Yang tells Roger it's because he doesn't want him to get hurt (and a part of him wishes Roger would call him out on his obvious lie).

42) Champion

Roger asks Yang out by locking Lina and Melodia in his attic so they can't make it to the auction.

43) Sweet

Roger doesn't remember the kiss that wedded them; he remembers the one afterwards, the one that tasted of frosting and champagne.

44) Bizarre

Yang often wakes up wondering if he should have some vague sense of disconnect at the sight of Roger's shorts hanging off him in the mirror, at roger still fast asleep on the floor, but his suspension of disbelief is a master tightrope walker.

45) Knowledgeable

"This is kinda like antithetical parallelism to my first date with Lina," Yang says, as though Roger would know what that means.

46) Steadfast

Roger likes to think they are the unstoppable force and the immoveable object, but deep down he knows he's way too whipped for that.

47) Evasive

Yang's alluded to having written him love poems before, but Roger's torn the whole town apart and hasn't found one yet.

48) Innocent

Whenever Roger sees something about how his love is impure, he thanks his dad for being a villain – he was never innocent to begin with.

49) Thirsty

When Woo Foo merchandise finally starts rolling out, Roger is the first in line to buy a full-sized poster of his favorite twin.

50) Vague

It isn't until college that Roger fully understands why Yang sometimes calls him Enkidu.


	2. 51-55

Only five this time because I am a) working on multiple projects, including a revision of "Upstanding Yuck" and next) currently running on like 1 hour of sleep. These are (mostly) a bit longer than the others, though, so there's that.

Been rewatching the show and realizing how much Yang treats Roger Jr. like shit, but then again, when has that ever stopped me from shipping something?

x-x-x

51) Glorify

"Oh please, do _not_ call me a superhero," Yang says, hands cutting through the air. "Been there, and done that. Spandex ain't all it's cracked up to be."

52) Cherish

"How post-modern do you want these vows to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way,"- oh no, there's that devilish grin again – "we know your family is already disappointed in you for being with me. How much do you want to secretly agree with them?"

53) Adoration

Yang gave him the thesaurus as a joke–pink, worn, so obviously stolen from his sister's bookshelves that Roger couldn't help but sheepishly return it the next day, much to his father's chagrin.

Yin pulled him into the foyer and helped him fill out a whole deck with over fifty adjectives for his love–esoteric, foreign, words as saccharine as they were pretentious.

Shame is one the best revenges, she said, and when Roger Jr. saw the look on Yang's face, he had to agree.

54) Stroke

"Has Roger even realized his son is gay?" Yin asks.

"Probably not," Yang replies with a crisp turn of a prismacolor page. "I don't think Roger Jr.'s even told him he's dating someone from the Army." Being in the Woo Foo Army is all fine and good when there's a greater threat looming overhead, but that's gone now, son, and we have a family business and reputation to consider. (Perhaps phrased as priming Roger Jr. to simply "not limit his options," if Yang is feeling generous that day.)

Suddenly his sister is upon him, her magazine masking his: 5 Ways to Meet His Parents When You're Already Sure They Hate You.

"And make sure you film his reaction, too. An epic stroke-out like the one he's gonna have deserves to be remembered."

Yang nods sagely as he hurriedly shoves her away. "It would be outright criminal not to."

55) Infatuation

Roger Jr. has never told anyone his _actual_ favorite movies (or his favorite songs, or almost his favorite anything, come to think of it). For one thing, the intersection of his infancy with his mother's master's degree in film studies has rendered most of them either foreign, arthouse, or both, so no one is gonna know what they are anyway.

And he can't _show_ them, because invariably anything in the upper echelons of his tastes makes him cry. Sob with full-on heaving and tears the size of grapes, if it's a real masterpiece. They say the more you love something, the more it hurts.

Whenever he thinks of this, he has to laugh. Sure explains a lot, does it not?


End file.
